Mourir à en crever
by RapistPanda
Summary: Et si le grand et fier Roronoa Zoro tombait … malade ? Une maladie rarissime et dont le seul remède se trouve sur une unique île ? Et si cette même île n'apparaissait qu'une seule fois tous les mois, et jamais deux fois au même endroit ? Et si notre cuisinier venait même à se rendre compte de la place qu'occupe Zoro dans son coeur ? L'amour sera-t-il plus fort que la mort ?


Titre : Malade à en crever

Fandom : One Piece

Pairing : SanZo * :3 j'avais promis à une certaine auteure d'en écrire plus ;) elle se reconnaitra :D*

Rating : M voir T

Genre : Romance et un peu d'humour faut le chercher celui là XD

Résumé : Et si le grand et fier Roronoa Zoro tomber … malade ? Pas une simple maladie, une maladie rarissime et dont le seul remède se trouve sur une unique île ? Et si cette même île n'apparaissait qu'une seule fois tous les mois, et jamais deux fois au même endroit ? Qu'adviendra-t-il de notre épéiste ? Et si notre cuisinier venait même à se rendre compte de la place qu'occupe Zoro dans son cœur ? L'amour sera-t-il plus fort que la mort ?

Note de moi : Voilà cette idée m'est venue lorsque je suis tombé malade et je me suis dit … on a vu Nami tomber malade … mais pas Zoro ! Donc moi je veux voir Zoro en mauvaise position ! Ba ouai quoi mon pauvre Zoro allonger sur un lit avec 45 de fièvre, un thermomètre dans la bouche et les joues rosies moi je dis ouiiiiii x) Quoi suis-je la seule ? J'espère pas :P JE m'excuse auprès de celles qui détestent lorsqu'on fait du mal à leur petit Zoro-pin mais c'est la vie. Voilà donc j'espère que sa va vous plaire :D Cette fiction n'aura pas beaucoup de chapitres car ils seront assez longs donc tadaaa XD

« … » pensées des personnages :D

Chapitre 1 _ L'impossible arriva … Zoro tomba malade.

Par une journée pluvieuse, Sanji sortit sur le pont pour surveiller de près Usopp et Luffy qui faisaient les imbéciles. Il évalua quelques minutes le niveau de crétinerie de son capitaine et poussa un gros soupir. Ils pouvaient rejoindre n'importe lequel équipage de pirates et il avait fallu qu'il soit dans celui de cet imbécile. Il poussa de nouveau un soupir et retourna dans la cuisine. Il sortit une bouteille de saké du placard et ressortit aussitôt. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la vigie et monta à pas de course. Il ouvrit la trappe et pénétra dans la pièce. L'odeur de sueur et de transpiration lui parvint directement aux narines, lui donnant envie de vomir ses tripes. Il se ravisa et se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers l'algue humaine en plein effort physique. Il déposa la bouteille de saké à côté du bretteur et le détailla quelques secondes du regard.

« Il est vraiment … musclé. Je m'en étais jamais rendu compte mais il doit bien y avoir une dizaine de cicatrices sur son torse… surtout celle laissé par Mihawk… il a vraiment du souffrir … lui et sa foutu fierté aussi… il est plutôt sexy n'empêche… Attend je viens bien de dire qu'il était sexy ?! Va falloir que je commence à diminuer les doses de nicotine par jour moi… »

Zoro regarda Sanji d'un air d'autoroute. Le regard qui voulait dire : T'es gentil tu m'as apporté une bouteille de saké mais maintenant tu me soules alors dégage. Sanji ne pouvait vraiment pas décoller son regard d'un endroit particulier sur le ventre du Marimo. Une espèce de bleu assez voyant sur le flanc droit couvrait quasiment toute sa totalité. Il se rapprocha doucement du vert et porta ses longs doigts fins sur l'hématome.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? dit-il en palpant tout doucement l'endroit où se situait le bleu.

Zoro eut un rictus de douleur et écarta la main de Sanji d'un geste vif. Il y porta sa main et regarda attentivement à son tour.

-Je ne sais pas j'ai dû me cogner quelque part, répondit-il simplement en reprenant son entrainement comme si de rien n'était.

-Pour avoir un aussi gros bleu ? Je pense que tu t'en souviendrais un minimum ! Et regarde ça recouvre un tiers de ton ventre ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Mais laisse-moi tranquille merde ! Je t'ai pas demandé de t'inquiété pour moi ! Tes remarques je m'en passerai volontiers alors dégage ! S'emporta-t-il.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas ! Je trouve ça étrange ! Tu dois voir Chopper, et tout de suite, reprit-il calmement.

-JE T'AI DIT DE DEGAGER ! Lâcha Zoro, passablement énervé de l'entêtement du blond.

Appliquant le geste à la parole, l'épéiste balança l'une de ses altères en direction de Sanji qui l'esquiva avec beaucoup de souplesse, la rattrapant au vol.

-J'ai vraiment pas envie de me battre avec toi Marimo, surtout avec ton énorme bleu, implora Sanji tout en regardant le vert dans les yeux. Sil te plait viens avec moi on va voir Chopper.

-Dit t'es sourd ou t'es bouché ? Je crois que lorsque je te dis dégage ce n'est pas pour que tu restes planté là à débiter des sornettes ! Je vais très bien ! Sa passera ce n'est qu'un bleu !

-D'accord ! Si tu insistes autant je vais te laisser ! La prochaine fois fait attention avant de te prendre des meubles et surtout essaye de t'en rappeler ! lança Sanji d'un air sournois et joueur.

-Connard.

Zoro dégaina ses sabres et lança de multiples attaques sur Sanji. Celui-ci les évita avec une telle simplicité, n'importe qui aurait pu s'apercevoir que les coups de Zoro étaient plus mous que la normale. Zoro s'en rendit compte, le laissant en pleine réflexion. Sanji profita de l'inattention du vert pour le faire tomber. Celui-ci ne prit même pas la peine de se relever et adressa à l'attention du blond un simple « dégage ». Sanji le regarda, perplexe, mais finit par sortir, de peur d'avoir d'énormes représailles de la part du Marimo. Le cuisinier descendit de la vigie et se rendit dans le cabinet de Chopper. Il y trouva comme il s'y attendait le petit renne préparant quelques remèdes.

-Pardon Chopper, je pourrai te parler une seconde ? demanda Sanji.

-Oh bien sur Sanji, assit toi, répondit immédiatement le renne. De quoi veux-tu me parler ?

-Et bien voilà… dis moi… est-ce que certain bleu peuvent être graves ? Questionna Sanji.

-Comment ça ? S'interloqua l'animal.

-Et bien… si l'on a un énorme bleu qui nous prend un tiers de notre flanc droit est-ce que c'est grave ? Questionna de nouveau le cuisinier.

-Quoi ?! Tu as un hématome sur le flanc Sanji ?! S'inquiéta Chopper, les yeux grand ouverts.

-Oh non pas du tout. Rassures-toi je n'ai rien. Je voulais juste savoir, répondit-il simplement, perplexe de la réaction du médecin.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ça n'arrivera à personne ce genre de chose, c'est tellement rare que les seules personnes qui ont eu ceci n'ont quasiment rien dit à ce sujet, tenta de se rassurer le petit renne.

-Je vois merci Chopper, remercia Sanji.

-Ca ne me fait pas du tout plaisir que tu me dises merci, imbécile ! Répondit Chopper en se tortillant dans tous les sens, un air idiot peigné sur le visage.

Sanji salua d'un signe de main le médecin de bord et repartit, toujours pas rassuré.

« Demain j'irai revoir cet imbécile pour voir son état… mais c'est vraiment bizarre… et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'inquiète… il a du se cogner et puis voilà tout… on verra bien demain. »

_Le jour suivant_

Sanji se réveilla doucement, regardant tout autour de lui. Il aperçut Luffy entrelacé dans les bras d'Usopp et … une présence manquait à l'appel… Francky dormait habituellement avec Robin, et Brook… on ne savait jamais où dormait Brook, enfin … si il dormait. Le Marimo… il n'était pas là… c'est vrai que ça lui arrivait de dormir dans la vigie, mais c'était extrêmement rare. Le blond posa doucement ses deux pieds nus sur le sol, enfila un peignoir bleu et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il prit un gant et se passa machinalement de l'eau sur la figure, le réveillant à s'en donner mal à la tête. Il s'essuya le visage et sortit. Arriver sur le pont, il porta sa main à son front et dévisagea le ciel.

« Encore une journée pourrie… bon, je ferais mieux d'aller voir comment va mon algue préféré … j'ai vraiment pensé ça moi ? C'est normal c'est le matin je ne suis pas dans mon état normal… »

Sanji monta l'échelle qui menait à la vigie et ouvrit le plus délicatement possible la trappe. Arriver en haut, poser sur ses deux jambes, il épousseta son peignoir et balaya la salle du regard. Le Marimo était là, allongé en position étoile de mer sur ce qui devait être un matelas aménagé façon algue verte. Il s'approcha à pas de loup et remarqua que Zoro n'était vêtu que d'un simple short noir. De faibles rougeurs firent leurs apparitions sur les joues du cuisinier avant qu'il ne porte la couverture sur l'endroit le plus comestible chez cette algue. Son regard fut attiré par cet énorme bleu toujours aussi présent sur le torse du jeune homme. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur l'hématome, espérant une réponse de la part du vert. Ce qui ne se fit pas attendre car il fronça les sourcils avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il poussa un grognement avant de s'apercevoir que le blond était là.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Désolé de te déranger, P-a-t-r-i-c-k, articula Sanji.

-Patrick ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça ? Ta dormi du mauvais côté ce matin ? Questionna Zoro d'un air ironique.

-Vu la position dans laquelle tu dormais on aurait pu vous confondre, répliqua le cuisinier.

-Bob est un voyeur en plus ? Ironisa une fois de plus le Marimo.

-Bob ? dit Sanji, perplexe et totalement perdu.

-Bob l'éponge crétin ! T'es aussi blond que lui ! Le pote de Patrick tu connais ?

« On est quand même partit sur un débat sur Bob l'éponge quand même, c'est fort… en chocolat. Faut que j'arrête je vais exploser de rire si sa continue comme ça » 1

-Ouai je connais mais nous on n'est pas potes ! répliqua sèchement Sanji, au bord de la crise de larmes.

Le cœur de Zoro manqua un battement et même si il ne voulait pas se l'avouer ça lui faisait horriblement mal… ce bleu commençait vraiment à devenir inquiétant. Il y à peine 1 semaine ça ressemblai à n'importe lequel bleu qu'il avait pu se faire auparavant mais celui-là… il grossi de jour en jour… Il reporta son attention sur Sanji qui semblait perplexe à la vue de son hématome.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore, B-o-b ? demanda-t-il.

-Tu devrais consulter un médecin, P-a-t-r-i-c-k, répondit-il simplement.

-Je ne pense pas en avoir besoin je t'ai dit que c'était rien, répéta-t-il.

-Comme tu voudras mais n'attend pas trop longtemps ! Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir ta mort sur la conscience ! Ironisa Sanji.

-Comme si tu pourrais te sentir coupable de quelque chose envers moi… tu es vraiment pathétique… souffla Zoro.

Sanji se tut. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette phrase. C'est vrai… depuis quand se sent-il coupable d'une chose ayant un rapport avec cette algue vivante ? Il recula d'un pas et lança un simple et très explicatif « Tss » avant de s'en aller. Il s'enferma dans sa cuisine et se mit à préparer le petit déjeuner. Il ne tarda avant que Luffy pénètre en trombe dans la cuisine et cri des « Mechi » à tout bout de champs. Il lui cria qu'au petit déjeuner il allait avoir comme tout le monde un bol de lait et qu'il ne comptait pas se fouler les méninges aujourd'hui, ce qui choqua la plupart des personnes présentes. Après tout, Sanji qui décide de faire un repas à la va-vite c'est vraiment improbable. Lorsqu'il eut finit, il ne prit pas la peine de prendre sa part et sortit aussitôt, laissant ses compagnons dans le flou total. Il s'accouda à la rambarde en face de la porte, ayant par la même occasion une pleine vue sur la cuisine ainsi que sur la vigie où un certain Marimo était accoudé à l'une des fenêtres. Il avait l'air complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Le blond sortit un paquet de clopes de sa poche et en sortit une, suivit de son briquet nouvellement acheter sur l'île précédente. Il l'alluma et la porta à sa bouche, tirant une grande latte avant de la recracher. Il fixa le ciel gris, se demandant comment aller Zeff et tous les autres.

Mais ce qui suivit n'était pas vraiment prévu…

La cigarette de Sanji tomba à ses pieds et il regarda, comme figé, le corps de l'épéiste tomber avec fracas sur le pont du Sunny. Les membres de l'équipage furent alerter par le son et sortirent un par un de la cuisine, avant de se figer face à la scène qui se présentait à eux. Seul Chopper se mit à réagir et se mit à courir vers Zoro. Les autres le suivirent ensuite, venant de réaliser que l'homme étalé par terre était bien le bretteur de l'équipage. Nami et Luffy semblaient pétrifiés, Francky et Brook pleuraient comme des madeleines, Robin avait toujours son regard impassible qui veux dire « j'en étais sur » et Chopper évaluait les dégâts. J'étais le seul à ne pas avoir bougé de là où j'étais. J'entendis Chopper commencer à parler, je me rapprochai alors pour mieux entendre.

-Alors Chopper qu'est-ce qu'il y a Zoro ? Demanda Luffy.

-Ecouter, emmener le dans mon cabinet, je vous expliquerai tout là-bas, expliqua Chopper.

-D'accord, répondit aussitôt Francky.

Le cyborg prit Zoro dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'au lit du cabinet, il le déposa délicatement et Chopper commença les soins tout en expliquant.

-Je pense que Zoro a dû perdre conscience et perdre l'équilibre par la même occasion. Par chance, il n'a reçut aucun gros dégâts appart quelques blessures superficiels, mais ce qui est inquiétant, c'est l'énorme bleu qu'il a sur le flanc. C'est pourtant quelque chose de si rare, je n'aurai jamais cru voir quelqu'un porter cette maladie, expliqua Chopper.

- Quelle maladie? Le coupa Sanji.

-La barst. Une maladie du cœur. Au début, certains vaisseaux sanguins explosent au niveau du flanc droit, ensuite se sont les veines qui explosent. Puis bien sur le cœur ne recevant plus assez de sang se met à battre de moins en moins fort, jusqu'à ne plus battre, finit le petit renne.

-Alors tu es entrain de dire que Zoro va mourir ?! cria Sanji à l'encontre du jeune médecin.

-Sanji ! Chopper fait de son mieux ! répliqua Nami.

Sanji laissa échapper un « Tss » et attendit la réponse de Chopper.

-Je suis désolé Sanji mais oui c'est bien probable. Il y a un remède mais lui-même est aussi très rare, le lycatrope. Une plante médicinale qui ne pousse que sur une île. L'île de Burcanos.

-L'île de Burcanos… l'île qui n'apparait qu'une fois tous les mois et jamais deux fois au même endroit, ajouta Robin.

-Mais sa veut dire quel peut-être n'importe où cette île ?! S'emporta de nouveau Sanji.

-Une légende dit que « lorsque ton ami tombera malade, tu te rendras compte de bien des choses, et si tu y prêtes attention, l'île apparaitra, elle t'aidera. Mais si jamais tu ne trouves pas la raison, jamais tu ne pourras sauver ton ami », récita Robin.

-Mais c'est quoi ça je pige que dalle ! S'écria Sanji.

-Seul toi peux sauver Zoro, Sanji. Mais pour cela il te faudra faire preuve de lucidité… et d'un sentiment très fort, répondit Robin, impassible face au comportement de Sanji.

Sanji sortit de la pièce, furax.

« Comment ça je suis le seul à pouvoir sauver ce crétin de Patrick… »

Les souvenirs de leur débat sur ce dessin animé firent sourire Sanji. Mais le souvenir d'un Zoro souriant le fit pleurer. Et oui Sanji La Jambe Noir pleurait. Pas qu'il en soit fier, non, mais pleurer pour Zoro était compréhensible… fin pas pour lui. Il essuya du revers de sa main les dernières perles d'eau présentent sur ses joues et partit se coucher.

« Peut-être trouverai-je la solution en dormant… »

FIN

Voilà Voilà, fin du chapitre 1 ^^ J'espère que sa vous as plu ^^ Je vais avoir de plus en plus de mal à poster car mes parents m'ont enlevé mon ordinateur, mais sa me permet d'écrire beaucoup plus donc voilou.

Review ?


End file.
